Life Without War
by divergentlover21
Summary: The title says it all.It's about what would've happened to the Divergent characters after initiation and Tris and Four were never together.Rated T.
1. Initiation Party

**A/N:Unfortunately,Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
** **Tris**

I arrive at Uriah's party a little early because only Christina,Zeke,Will,Marlene,and Shauna are here starting to drink.

" youuu made it!"slurred Christina handing me a beer bottle.I was about to push it away when I remembered I was dauntless.I snatched it from her hands and took a sip,it burned my throat but I liked it.  
Later on,other dauntless people start pouring into Uriah's.I felt my heart break when I saw Tobias arrive with another girl.I think her name is Bella.I felt my stomach churn so I forced myself to look away.  
"How bout some karaoke?" Uriah yelled.I asked Will about karaoke,he explained it.I saw Uriah's brown eyes search the crowd and land on me as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Tris you wanna try?"he slurred.I hesitated but said,"sure.I guess."  
"great I choose the song."  
"fine."

**-PAGE BREAK-**

" Die Young?"I questioned Uriah.  
"yeah,problem with that?"  
"nope."I said taking the mic from him._What was I thinking.I hate attention._I thought to myself

The music starts playing and I start singing:  
_"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while your here in my arms  
Let's make most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young (2 times)  
Let's make most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Out of minds,run until we out of time  
Wild childs looking good  
Livin' hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up  
(you know)  
That magic that we got  
Nobody can touch  
(for sure)  
We're lookin for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while your here in my arms  
Let's make most of the night  
Like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young(2 times)  
Let's make most of the night  
Like we're gonna die young  
let's make most of the night  
Like we're gonna die young  
Hunks taking shots,strippin' down to dirty socks  
Music up,gettin' hot  
Kiss me,give me all you got  
It's pretty obvious that you got a crush  
(you know)  
That magic in your pants,it's making me blush  
(for sure)  
We're looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while your here in my arms  
Let's make most of the night like we're gonna die young  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came hear with someone  
So while your here in my arms  
Let's make most of the night  
Like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young(2 times)  
Let's make most of the night  
Like we're gonna die young."_

**-PAGE** **BREAK**-

I handed the mic back to Uriah and walked towards Christina._  
_ "Tris you were amazing!Where did you learn to sing like that?"Christina exclaimed.I shrugged my shoulders.  
Hours past by,I felt very dizzy and felt like throwing-up._Must be from all the beer,_I thought.  
I accidently bumped into Tobias when heading to the bathroom.I felt a little off balance and was about to fall but he caught me in his arms.  
He helped me into the held my hair out of my face as I spilled my guts into the toilet.  
As soon as we exited the bathroom,Zeke ran in.I walked,more like dragged myself to the kitchen for some water.I felt sick so I decided to leave,but it was to late.  
The last thing I see is Tobias running towards me.

**A/N: Suspense. I have ideas for the next chapter but feel free to suggest some.**


	2. Infirmary

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
Tobias  
**I'm talking to Bella,my sister.I learned that my _mother_ had another child besides me even after she was _supposedly _dead.  
Then,I hear a shriek.I turn to see Christina running towards a pale Tris,but I get there before she does.I feel my heart ache when I see she has already closed her eyes and her breathing is extremely slow.I can faintly feel her pulse.  
I gather her into my arms and push people out of my way.I'm running to the infirmary with only one thought in my mind.  
_Tris has to be okay.  
_When I get to the infirmary,the nurse quickly gets a doctor to help.I have to wait now.  
** - PAGE BREAK -  
**I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
That is never a good sign.  
The nurse comes back expressionless.  
"It seems she is under a coma.A doctor took some blood tests and found out that something she either drank or ate was spiked."she said flatly"Our conclusion is that we need to keep her under observation."  
Hearing this,I felt like my world was falling apart.  
If anything happens to _my _Tris,I'll kill the person who did this to her.  
"Can I see her?"I ask trembling.  
"Of course."  
She walks away without telling me what room Tris is in.I'm about to go up to her and snap at her to tell me where Tris is but I decide against it.  
I find Tris in room 21a.  
She looks very pale but peaceful.  
"I love you."I whispered into her hair.  
I put my forehead against hers trying to hold back tears.  
It was only a couple hours ago that she looked so,happy,at the party.  
The way she sang that song.I imagined that it was dedicated to me.  
I remembered a couple weeks ago,something magical happened to me.  
**-Flashback-  
**We were playing Truth or Dare.  
Will dared me to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris.  
She immediately blushed,but I was the only one who noticed.  
I stood up and she followed me out into the stood there her lips pressed in a firm line.I smiled and whispered into her ear,"Are you ready?"  
She nodded and I leaned in.  
We kissed for a couple minutes before gasping for air and then went back to making out.  
Our hair was messed up and our faces were flushed.  
It was a night to remember.

**-End of Flashback-**

I get tired so I pull a chair next to her bed and the memory of that night replays in my mind sending a warm feeling through me.  
We haven't talked about it since then.  
I always smile at her but she never smiles back.  
She gets kind of akward when I'm around her.  
Maybe I did something wrong.  
For the first time,I fall asleep peacefully,knowing that Tris is safe.  
Knowing she is next to me so I can protect her from danger.

**A/N:Lame ending.I know.I'm having a hard time coming up with another idea for the next chapter.  
Can you help me?  
PLEASE :)**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N:Sorry if you thought this was an update.  
Let's get to the point.I am having writers block.I need suggestions on what to do for the next chapter(s).If you give me suggestions,I'll update faster.  
Please help and give me ideas.  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE! :)**


	4. Reunion

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
** 9 _Weeks Later..._**  
Tris  
**I wake up feeling very weak.  
My eyelids are heavy,I can't keep them open.  
I can barely move any of my limbs.  
That is how weak I feel.  
I remember the last time I was awake,before I blacked out.I was at Uriah's party.  
Both Christina and Tobias were running towards me._Tobias.  
_ A tear escapes my eye.  
Suddenly the door handle moves a little.  
A nurse comes in.  
"_Marlene_."I croak.  
Her eyes immediately light up as she sees me.  
"Tris you finaly woke up!How are you?Do you need anything?Would you like some water?Do you feel okay?"she starts asking a million questions per second with tears of joy in her eyes.  
"I'm fine.I just feel a bit weak."I start"What the hell happened?"I ask her noticing how happy she is.  
At the party she was upset.  
What made her change all of the sudden?  
"Well Tris,"she says starting to calming down"you've been in a coma ever since the party."her voice cracks at the end"It's been about 9 weeks since then."she says quietly.  
I frown.  
I've been gone that long.  
Marlene then explains what caused the coma.  
She also explains why she's a nurse all of a sudden.  
Marlene also catches me up on the latest news.  
I found out that Will and Christina are getting married,Uriah and Marlene are together,and Zeke and Four beat up Eric because he tried to kill me while I was here in a coma.  
Eric is such a jerk.  
"Do you want me tell the gang or you wanna _surprise_ them?"She asks.  
"Surprise."I say with excitement dripping in my voice."When can I leave?"  
She tells me she'll be back in a few minutes.  
She comes back."The doctor says he'll give you a check up to determine when."she says with a smile.

**-PAGE BREAK-  
**_  
About 1 week later...  
_"Alright let's go surprise them."Marlene says with a smirk.  
She is a great actress.  
She convinced the gang that I'm still in a coma.I can't believe Christina believed her.  
I am ready to go.I had a couple days of therapy and I don't feel weak anymore.  
We walk to breakfast.  
Occasionaly,people turn white when they see me.I guess they also think I'm in a coma.  
We arrive at our table,but nobody is there yet.  
Our first friend to arrive is Uriah.  
At first he doesn't notice me he just sits next to Marlene and kisses her cheek.I hear him whisper,  
"OMG."He pokes my cheek as if he were seeing a ghost."Tris!"He exclaims at the same time Will and Christina arrive.  
All three of them hug me.  
And for the first time,it feels right.I hug them back like it's the most natural thing to do.  
Christina reacts the same way Marlene did.  
She asked many questions.I had to answer all of them.  
Soon Zeke,Shauna,and Tobias arrive.I was hidden under the table so they couldn't see me.  
They sat down while Christina,Will,Uriah,and Marlene all try to hold back laughter.  
Zeke gives them an odd look while Shauna and Tobias look confused and puzzled.  
That's when I pop up from under the table laughing at there faces.  
Soon,we are all cracking up.  
I missed my friends so much.  
But my heart still remains broken.  
Bella walks in looking radiant.

**A/N:So?What did you think?I got the inspiration while going on a trip to New York.  
It just popped up in my mind.  
Please R/R.  
*If your wondering why Tris is upset about Bella,it's because she thinks that she is dating Tobias.  
Tris doesn't know that she is his sister.**


	5. An Interesting Day

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
** **Tobias**

I arrive at the table to find a red faced Will,Christina,and Uriah.  
I think they'll burst out laughing any minute.  
All of a sudden,Tris pops out from under the table.  
She's laughing.  
At first I think I'm imaging it,but soon we're all doubled over in pain from laughter too.  
"Four!"I hear my name being called.I turn to see Bella walk in looking happy.  
I wonder if that has anything to do with the boy from the party the other night.  
His name is Jake,I think.  
I see Tris suddenly look down at her food.  
Then,Christina says,"We have to go shopping."she sounds so excited"OMG!Tris,I just remembered!I want you to be my brides maid at my wedding!"Christina's eyes grow wide."Wait,you do know me and Will are getting  
married,right?"she says out of breath from talking so much.  
Tris looks up coming back to reality."huh?"  
She looks confused.  
Christina goes into full wedding talk mode and I tune her out.  
I feel like I'm forgetting something when I get up to leave.  
I'm on my way to the control room when I see 2 figures standing in the hallway.  
It's Tris and..._Eric.  
_I stay hidden and listen to their conversation.  
"So,Tris,"he spits her name like venom."You still haven't chosen your job."  
"Why do you care?"she spats back.  
He steps closer."Since you came 1st in the rankings,you can choose any job."He steps closer if possible"Even leader."He says with rage.  
"What if I do choose leader?That wouldn't involve you."she says anger dripping in her voice."It would be none of your business."she says narrowing her eyes.  
He stares at her with hard set cold eyes."Careful Tris.I will always have more power than you."he says before punching her jaw.  
"Fuck you!"she screams holding her jaw."Bitch."  
"Whatever."  
"Asshole!"she has learned some language from Uriah."Go kiss your grandmother's butt!"she screams before kicking his groin.  
He doubled over in pain._Serves him right._I think.  
I continue to walk to the control room.

_Hours Later..._

My shift is over at the control.  
It's only 6pm.  
I decide to pay a visit to Bella.  
When I arrive at her door,I hear squeaking of a bed.  
Gross...  
"Jake..."I hear Bella moan.  
Now I gotta puke.  
I decide to come back later.  
I run into Uriah."Hey Four!Wanna join us for truth or dare?"he points back at our friends,  
"Sure"  
**  
-PAGE BREAK-**

When we arrive at his room,we sit on the living room floor.  
"Rules are that if you don't do the dare,you remove a piece of clothing.A sock or shoe don't count."announces Zeke.  
He receives a bunch of "okays" and nods.  
"Who wants to go first?"asks Uriah.**  
** Surprisingly,Tris says,"I'll go."  
We nod.  
"Okay,Christina truth or dare?"Tris asks.  
"Truth."  
"Once a candor,always a candor."Remarks Uriah.  
"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"Tris smirks at Christina.  
She blushes.  
"Well,once I accidently kissed my brother when I tripped."she blushes even more"The worst part was that he was drinking his special medicine."she fakes a gag."It was horrible."She buries her face in Will's neck.  
We all burst out laughing.  
"Shut up."Christina screams at us."Anyways,Zeke truth or dare."she asks after we stop laughing.  
"Dare."He says in a manly way."I'm dauntless."he says showing his muscles.  
Christina smirks.  
"Dare you to get in a drinking contest with Four until you pass out."she says still smirking.  
"That's it?Okay."he goes and grabs a 24 pack of beer.  
"Go."she screams.  
About 15 minutes later,Zeke lays on the floor.  
"Victory"I slur.  
"Okay since Zeke passed out,it's your turn Four."A pretty blond headed girl said.I think her name is Tris.  
"Triss,Truth or...dare?"I ask.  
"Dare."she replies.  
"hmmm...dare you to call your brother saying that your pregnant."  
"okay"  
She takes out her phone and puts it on speaker.  
Caleb answers."Beatrice?Whats wrong?"  
"Caleb,I have big news"she starts"Your going to be an uncle!"she says excitedly.  
"WHAT!Beatrice Prior you are 17!I can't believe this who is the father?Who is the fucking father?"he yells through the phone.  
We are all trying to hold in laughter.  
The next thing she says is a shocker.  
"I think maybe Four."  
My jaw drops.  
"Four?"  
"Yeah,remember when I send you that picture of me and all my friends?"  
"yes.I have it in my hands right now."he says"Which one is he?"  
"The one with dark blue eyes."  
"That jerk!Tris you are a slut!Bitch!Next time I see you,remind me to slap you to death!"Caleb screams through the phone.  
I wonder why he is so upset.  
"Caleb,I'm kidding.I'm not pregnant."she starts explaining"Especially with Four's child."she says flatly."We're just friends"she says like it's a no brainer"This was a dare."  
"Well, I feel pretty stupid."he says"Good bye Beatrice."  
"Bye Caleb."she says.  
When the call is over,Christina smirks at Tris.  
"So,_Four_ is the _father _of that_ baby._"she says pointing to her stomach.  
Tris blushes."No!Shut up Christina I just wanted to make the moment more dramatic."  
She says sounding frustrated.  
"Okay."  
Suddenly,Zeke wakes up yelling,"No one touch my blankie!"  
Our heads turn to him and he blushes."What are you looking at bitches?What did I miss?"  
We quickly explain everything and continue with the game.

**A/N:This is my fav chapter so far.  
Hope you enjoyed reading.I'm going to continue the Truth or Dare game in Tris's POV later.I'll update soon.  
Hopefully**


	6. Fourtris Drama and Fluff

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
Tris**

We've been playing truth or dare for a while.  
It's my turn.  
Again.  
"Ummm...Four truth or dare?"I ask him.  
"Dare."he says without hesitation.  
"Dare you to let Christina give you a makeover"I start"BTW,that includes a manicure."I say smirking.I know we are all going to enjoy this.  
He groans in response but says,"Fine."  
A couple minutes later,Christina comes in laughing.  
Soon,we're laughing too.  
Four walks in with blue eyeshadow all around his eyes,bright pink lipstick,and his nails are pink and purple with glitter.  
He has pink blush on,at least I think it's blush.  
"Shut the fuck up!"he screams at us.  
We all quiet down.  
"Zeke truth or dare?"he asks.  
"Truth."  
"If you were stuck on an island with one of these girls except for Shauna,who would it be and why?"Four says.  
"Tris,"Zeke starts,"because she is hot"  
I immediately blush.  
All of a sudden Zeke and Four are on the ground fighting.  
"She is mine you bitch!"Four screams.  
"Fucking bastard!"Zeke screams  
"Get the fuck off him!"I scream at Four.  
"Stop!"I scream at Zeke.  
Soon,Four realizes what he is doing and says,"I have to go."before leaving.  
I get up and run after him.  
He is drunk.  
"Four!Four!"I scream but he ignores me."Tobias!"He stops walking.  
"What?"he asks obviously frustrated.  
"What the hell happened in there?"I ask.  
"I don't know what you're talking about"he says quietly.  
"Don't play coy with me!"I scream at him"You know exactly what I'm talking about."I say more calmly.  
"Look can we talk about this later?I have to go see my sister Bella."  
He walks away before I could say anything else.  
Wait a minute,did he say _sister _Bella?  
Does that mean she is not his girlfriend?  
I sigh in relief.  
I decide to go back to my apartment.I have to finish unpacking.  
I forgot to before the party.  
I get home and open the door to find groceries all over the floor.  
There is a note on the table.  
It reads:

_ We wanted to help you so we went shopping for you.  
-Four,Will,Zeke,Uriah_

I put the groceries away and go to my room.  
There,I find more bags.  
These are filled with clothes._Christina.  
_I look through the many outfits.I loved one of the tops she got for me.  
It's black with silver and gray sequins.  
Nice of her to get it for me.  
I finish unpacking when there is a knock at the door.  
I open it to find a bloody Four.  
I quickly let him in leading him towards the couch.  
He lays down groaning.  
I get the first aid kit and a towel to clean the blood.  
I wipe off the blood and put ointment on the really bad bruises.  
I grab an ice pack from the freezer and he puts it on his head.  
"What happened?"I ask.  
My heart aches,he look so vulnerable.  
"Eric,"he starts"he found out Max wanted to see me."I think I know where this is going.  
"He knew he was going to ask me to be a dauntless leader."he croaks  
He starts getting up wincing in pain.  
"What are you doing?"I ask him.  
"I have to go back to my apartment."he says.  
"You can't."I tell him tears threatening to spill out of my eyes."You can stay here."I tell him."Your in a bad condition."  
He nods weakly and I get him a blanket and pillow from my room.  
When I get back to the living room,he is already asleep.  
I spread the blanket over his body.  
"I love you."I whisper into his ear.  
I get up and turn off the lights.  
Before I go to my room,I kiss his forehead lightly.  
**-PAGE BREAK-  
**_I am walking in the abnegation streets.  
Out of nowhere my mother appears.  
She is crying.  
"Beatrice,why did you leave?We loved you!"she starts sobbing.  
"You are a traitor just like your brother Caleb!"she starts screaming.  
"We are very disappointed in you."she keeps crying and then my father appears.  
He has a whip in his hand."Beatrice,you've made your mother cry!"he screams at me.  
Then I feel a jolt of pain go through me.  
My father just hit me.  
I cry and cry and cry.  
Then my mother has a whip in her hand too.  
They're beating me.  
It hurts.  
_ I wake up screaming,"No!Stop!It hurts!"I realize it was only a nightmare.  
I shift and look at the clock.3:37 am.  
I get up from under the covers and walk to the kitchen.I need some water.  
I am drinking water when I hear a groan.  
I remember Tobias had to stay.  
I walk over to him to see him shifting in his sleep.  
It looks like he is having a nightmare.  
I shake him awake.  
He has tears running down his cheeks."Tris,your okay"he whispers.  
"Yeah,"I start"Why do you say that?"I ask him through a yawn.  
"No reason."He strokes my cheek bone with his thumb.  
"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"I ask.  
He shakes his head no.  
I nod slightly and then get up to go back to my room.  
I lay in bed thinking.  
What would have happened if I stayed in Abnegation?  
What would have happened if me and Tobias were together?  
I wish something would have happened after we went through his fear landscape.  
My mother would tell me it's selfish to wish things for myself.  
But I'm dauntless.  
And abnegation.  
And erudite.  
I am Divergent.  
I fall asleep.  
No dreams,no nightmares.  
Just slumber.  
**So,what did you think?  
Included some drama.R/R.  
I'm thinking of starting another story.I need ideas for it.  
Please help! :)  
**


	7. Cheese,Crackers,and a Picnic Plan

**A/N:I will do Tris' and Tobias' pov in this chapter.  
*Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
Tris  
**I wake up in the morning by falling off the edge of the bed.I groan in pain,I hurt my shoulder.I stood up and walked into the bathroom.I washed my face and then brushed my teeth.  
I hear my stomach growl.I remember I didn't eat dinner last night.  
It's only like 7 in the morning so breakfast isn't for another hour or so.  
My stomach growls again.  
I walk to the kitchen for a snack.I get some cheese from the fridge.I spot a box of crackers on the top shelf.I get on my tip toes but still can't reach it.  
_I hate being short._I think to myself.I let out a frustrated sigh.  
Then an arm reaches up and grabs it for me.I turn around to see Tobias.  
He grins.  
"Thank you."I tell him as I take the box from him.I let out a groan.I used the wrong arm.I think I dislocated my shoulder.  
He had a worried look on his face."Are you okay?"He asks concerned.  
I explain how I fell from the bed hurting my shoulder.  
He asks if he can help in any way.I say no.  
It's obvious he is divergent.  
Even though he doesn't want to admit it.  
He still has his abnegation traits.  
I come back to reality when I feel something cold on my shoulder.I slightly turn my head to see that Tobias is holding an ice pack on it.I smile greatfully.  
I ask if he is any pain because of yesterday and he just says no.  
We decide to watch television for a little while.  
We watch a show for a while when my stomach growls.  
He chuckles and hands me the cheese and crackers.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMM..."I say taking my first bites.  
He laughs.  
Sometimes I wish he was mine.  
Of course that's not possible.  
He probably sees me as a little sister or something.  
It's almost 8 so I get up from the couch and go start getting ready.I take a warm shower.I put on a nice black bra with white lace.  
Christina says it's a push up bra.  
To be honest,I've never heard of one before but it's pretty.I slide my underwear on and then some special type of jeans.  
Colombian jeans.  
Christina says these jeans are suppost to make your butt look bigger.  
To my surprise,she was right.  
They also hug my hips forming a curve.I put on the black shirt that Christina had bought for me.  
Then I move on to hair and accessories.I put my blond hair in a pony tail in the back.I slide a nice silver headband on.  
I wear my favorite pair of earrings with the black stone in the middle.I put on some spike bracelets and some plain silver bracelets too.  
The last accessory is a silver chain necklace with a blue stone heart.  
It was a gift from Caleb.  
He was an ambassader so he traveled to all the factions.  
That's how he got it to me.  
I finally move on to make up.I do this quickly.I put on water proof mascara,black eyeliner,black eyeshadow,blush,and a little bit of lip gloss.  
** -PAGE BREAK-  
**I step into the living room to find a note.  
_I went to my room to get ready.  
-Tobias  
_Nice of him to leave a note but he didn't need to leave one.  
I hear knocking on the door.I open the door to see a very happy Christina.  
"Hi."I say.  
"Hi.I love what you're wearing,"she starts,"No offence but you look your age."She says smiling.  
I send a death glare at her even though I feel like saying,'I know right?'  
She puts her hands up in defense,"Okay,okay."  
"I was thinking that we go shopping."she tells me as we sit on the couch.  
I sigh."Christina,I went shopping with you a couple days before the coma."  
"Yeah,like 4 month ago."she says.  
I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"Fine no shopping,"she gives up,"But let's get manicures or do something.I'm bored."she sounds desperate.  
"Let's go to the ferris wheel,"I suggest"I think it works."I say"Let's go ride it."  
Her eyes light up.  
"I have an idea let's invite the whole gang and go for a picnic!"She exclaims.I smile and nod.  
This is gonna be fun.**  
Tobias  
** 15 minutes before breakfast I decide to go to my apartment.I write Tris a quick note even though I don't need to.I almost forgot that I don't have a shift in the control room.  
It's my day off.  
I arrive to my apartment and get ready.  
When I'm done,I hear a knock on the door.  
I wasn't expecting anyone.

**A/N:Sorry Tobias pov was short.I'll do the next chapter in his pov.  
BTW,try to guess who is at the door.  
I have an idea on how to start Fourtris,but you guys can help too.  
Please R/R.  
Plz. :)**


	8. AN

**A/N:Sorry if you thought this was an update.  
** **Let's get to the point.I'm not sure if I should continue this story.  
You guys aren't supporting me anymore.  
If I receive at least 10 more reviews by next Saturday or Thursday,I might continue with it.  
If I get more than 15 I'll post 2 chapters.  
20 reviews=3 chapters.  
25 reviews=4 chapters.  
30 reviews=5 chapters.  
That's how much I'm willing to write.  
Also I mentioned that I need ideas on how to start off the Fourtris action.  
Your suggestions will really help me.  
Thank you :)**


	9. Picnic and Ferris Wheel Climbing

**A/N:I love you guys so much.I decided to continue the story.  
*Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth  
Tobias  
**I open the door to find Tris standing there smiling.I smile back and raise an eyebrow.  
"Well I wanted to know if you want to go on a picnic?"she says still smiling.  
_Is she asking me on a date?_I think.  
For a minute my heart skips a beat.  
Then she continues to talk,"The whole group is coming with us."she continues,"We're going to the ferris wheel."  
Her smile turns into a grin when I say sure.  
She grabs my hand and drags me towards the dining hall.I feel my heart racing.  
And it's not from all the running.  
We arrive to find the group already packing the basket.  
"What are we bringing?"I ask curiously.  
Uriah looks towards me and says,"Well so far we've packed hamburgers,some oranges,strawberries,apples,peaches,and some pepsi."  
"How 'bout we bring dauntless cake?"I suggest.  
His eyes light up.  
"That's what we're missing!"he exclaims.  
He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a container full of cake.  
"Did you guys get premission from Max?"asks Tris.  
"No we thought you were going to do that."they say.  
She sighs.  
Eric walks in.  
His eyes are dark and sends me a death glare.I send him one too.  
"What are you guys doing?"he asks coldly.  
"We're going on a picnic."Christina tells him.  
He sighs."Whatever."he mutters.  
He walks away.  
"Well,I guess I can go ask Max quickly."I say before heading to his office.  
I arrive at his office and barge in forgetting to knock.I find a horrible scene.  
He in his underwear,having sex with a younger dauntless member.  
"Four!"he says turning slightly pink.I smirk and he glares.  
"What do you want?"he asks impatiently.  
"Well I came to see if my friends and I can go on a picnic out of the dauntless compound."I tell him.  
"Very well Four now get out!"he exclaims.  
I walk out of his office and meet Tris,Shauna,Marlene,Christina,Will,Zeke,and Uriah at the train tracks.  
When the train arrives,we jump in.  
** -PAGE BREAK-  
**On the train ride to the ferris wheel,all the couples are making out.  
Will and Christina.  
Uriah and Marlene.  
Zeke and Shauna.  
Tris and I are the only ones who aren't kissing.  
I guess she seems to notice too because her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.  
I smile but she just blushes more.  
When we arrive near the ferris wheel,we start getting up.  
We all jump off.I land on my feet so do Shauna and Zeke.  
The rest of them fall on there knees.I help Tris up.  
She brushes off the dirt.  
We start walking past the marsh and we arrive in front of the ferris wheel.  
Christina spreads the picnic blanket and we sit down.  
We start passing the food around.I feel like the factionless.  
My _mother_ wants me to leave the dauntless compound to live with and the factionless.  
Of course I said no.  
I came back to reality when Tris poked my cheek.I looked at her and she handed me a hamburger.  
I took it from her and put some ketch up on it.  
She smiled as she took a bite out of it.I let out a low chuckle.  
She elbowed my side.  
I fake a scold and she laughs.I shake my head and go back to eating.  
About 15 minutes later,we're enjoying the delicious dauntless cake.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..."Uriah says after a few bites.  
He reminded me of Tris from this morning.  
That explains why she smiled while eating.  
She didn't eat dinner and skipped breakfast.  
When Tris is done eating she gets up.  
Our gazes turn to her.  
She stops walking and turns around,"What?I'm going to go climb the ferris wheel."She explains we nod and continue to eat.  
They decide to play truth or dare.I get up and decide to follow Tris.  
I remember the first time we climbed this thing.I wonder why she wants to climb it.  
"So.."I starts she turns her head and smiles.**  
**"You're gonna climb with me?"she asks.  
All I can do is nod.  
She starts to climb.  
Bye the time we reach the plat form,I am breathing heavily.  
My fear is taking over.  
Tris sits next to me and smiles.  
She's been smiling a lot lately.I smile back anyways.  
"You do know I made you climb this for nothing right?"She starts,"We could have just taken a ride on it."she says.  
My eyes I start to smiles and then takes something out of her pocket.  
It's a ring.  
"It's pretty."I compliment.  
"It was my mother's wedding band."she turns her head to face me.  
Our faces only inches apart.  
Our breathes mix.  
Then she stands up.  
"We should start climbing down.I want to actually ride it."she states.I follow her.  
When we get to the bottom,before going back to the group,she turns to me and gives me a quick peck on the lips.  
Then she starts walking away again.  
** A/N:I love this chapter.I hope you do too.  
**


	10. A New Couple And A Surprise

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
Tris  
**OMG!I can't believe I really just did that.I kissed Tobias.  
On the lips.  
I can feel my cheeks get warm.  
"Well,let's do what we came here for!"I yell as I get near the group.  
"To the ferris wheel!"yells Uriah.  
Zeke goes and starts the ferris wheel controls.  
We jump on a cart.  
The couples share their carts.  
I feel my cheeks warm again when Tobias jumps into my cart.  
I look away.  
"I'm sorry."I say.  
It was barely a whisper.  
I can feel his dreamy dark blue eyes staring at me.  
"For what?There is nothing to be sorry for."he says.  
I stare out at the beautiful view.I think about the night before I left abnegation.  
I miss _him.  
_I feel like he was the only one who cared about me.  
It breaks my heart that we won't be together ever again.  
_It was the night after the aptitude tests._  
_I spend that night with Robert.  
I was supposed to stay in my room and think about my choice for the choosing ceremony.  
But I snuck out to meet Robert in an abandoned house.  
A smile comes to my lips when I remember his words before he kissed me."I love you"he had whispered to me.I kissed back and soon,we were on the couch.I was straddling him.I was enjoying it.  
Soon we had to stop.  
We had to go home.  
_That memory stands fresh in my mind.I can't stop thinking about it.I never got the chance to tell him I loved him too.  
I came back to reality when Tobias interupted my thoughts when he took my hand in his.  
His face was very pale.I looked out of the cart again to see we were at the top of the ferris wheel.I look back at him.  
His breathing was heavy and came out in gasps.I try to sooth him with my words."Calm down."  
He looked at me and then leaned in.  
He kissed me.  
At first I sat there in shock.  
He pulled back then leaned in kissing me again,more confidently.  
This time I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck.  
My hands played with his hair.  
He pulled me closer lifting me off my seat.I was straddling him.  
His hands were resting on my hips.I felt my cheeks warm again.I pulled back.  
He smiled a bit.  
I must've been smiling like an idiot when we jumped off the ferris wheel because Christina asked,"What the hell happened up there?You seem very happy."  
"N..nothing."I stuttered.  
"You're lying."she says.I forgot I can't lie to her,she was Candor.  
"Well,actually Tris and I are now together."Tobias states.I immediately blush.  
We get awes and congrats.  
**-PAGE BREAK-  
**When we arrive back at the dauntless compound,Tobias asks me what job I will choose.  
"I think I might choose ambassador.I might get to see my brother more often."He smiles at me and then we go to his apartment for a little while.  
"So about last night,I'm guessing it was because..."I start.  
"I like you."he finishes for me.I smile and he smiles back.  
We sit on his couch and stay silent for a moment.  
It's not an awkward silence but a comforting one.  
He leans in and kisses me.I kiss back and he pulls me on top of him so I'm straddling him again.  
My hands play with his hair.  
His hands travel to my blazer and starts to unzip it but I pull back.  
I can see hurt in his eyes."What's wrong?"he asks.  
"Tobias,we just started dating.I don't wanna go that far yet."I say looking at the ground.  
He lifts my chin up."No,I'm sorry,"he starts,"It's just..I don't know.I'm sorry."he says.  
I place my hand on his cheek and lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips.  
I get off him and start heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?"he asks me.  
"I have to go to my apartment."I say before leaving his apartment.  
I literally run into Christina on my way out.  
"Today was fantastic,Tris!"she exclaims on the way to my apartment.  
"I know."I say.  
She stops me in the middle of the hallway.  
She throws up against the wall.  
"Christina,what's wrong?"  
"Don't tell anyone,but I think I'm pregnant."  
"How?"  
"Well about a week before he proposed,we confessed to each other that we loved each other.  
Then,kissing lead to other _stuff_."she explained.  
"Did you tell Will yet?"I ask.  
She nods.  
"He told me I should take a pregnancy test."She says.  
"Well we can go to the pharmacy tomorrow."I tell her.

**A/N:Here was chapter 9.  
Hope you liked it.  
Tell me if you want the pregnancy test to be positive or negative.  
**


	11. Positive and Negative

**A/N:I don't own Divergent.  
Who does?Veronica Roth.  
Tris  
**I wake up to the pounding at the door.I groan and ignore it at first.  
After a while,I roll off the couch I fell asleep on yesterday.  
"Tris open up!I need your bathroom!Now!"Christina yells through the door.I open the door to find her throwing up against the wall.I pull her hair out of her face.  
When she stops,I let her into my apartment.  
She sits on the couch in the livingroom.I grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and give it to her.I chuckle when I see that the bottle is empty after only a minute.  
Then,she gets the hic ups.I start laughing but she just scolds me.  
"It's not fun...hic...ny!"she only makes me laugh harder.  
Then,her eyes narrow and her hands turn into fists.I stop laughing and gulp.  
All of a sudden,she starts laughing.  
"Damn girl!"she starts,"You should have seen your face!"she says excitedly.  
"Bitch!You scared me!"I tell her.  
She laughs harder.  
Soon,I'm laughing too.  
When we recover from the laughter,she tells me to get ready.  
"Where are we going?"I ask.  
Breakfast is about an hour away.  
"The pharmacy."she says.  
"The pharmacy?"I ask puzzled.  
"Yeah."she says."We need to get _the _test."She explains.  
"Oh,that test."I says remembering last night.I get up from the couch and walk to my bathroom.  
I close the door and lock it.I take my clothes off and jump into the shower.I turn the knob to the hottest it can go.I let the water run down my body.  
When I exit the shower,I find my clothes picked out and laid on the bed.I roll my eyes but put it on anyways.  
Now I'm wearing a black 3/4 sleeve top that has a v-neck and a pair of dark skinny jeans.I slide on my black leather boots and move onto make up.  
I apply the black eye liner,black eye shadow,mascara,and blush.I top it off with a light shade of pink lip gloss.I blow dry my hair and then curl it.I add a cute silver clip to my hair and decide I'm done.  
I walk into the livingroom but Christina is gone.I quickly glance at the clock.  
_Probably at breakfast_.I think to myself.  
I exit my apartment and walk to the dining hall.  
I arrive at breakfast and sit next to Christina.  
She is currently staring at her engagement ring.  
I roll my eyes when she says,"Tris,I didn't notice you were here."  
I feel a pair of lips kiss my cheek.I turn my head to find a grinning Tobias.I give him a small smile.  
Breakfast goes by quickly.  
Tobias has to leave after he finishes his blueberry pancakes.  
He kisses me and then goes off to his shift in the control room.I blush because public affection is something I'm still not use to.  
Eric walks in and comes towards me."What do you want?"I ask briskly.  
"Relax stiff."he says coldly."Max send me to tell you that he needs to see you about your job by the end of this week."he says before spinning on his heels and walking away.  
I finish eating and then throw my trash away.  
Christina kisses Will's cheek before we leave the dining hall.  
"Listen Tris,we have to do this quickly 'cuz I don't wanna be late for work at the spa."she says.  
I nod as we walk through the pit.I find the pharmacy and enter.  
She follows me in.  
We look for the pregnancy tests.  
Christina finds them and takes a box.  
She asks me to purchase them because she ran out of dauntless points.  
She says she's planning on earning them back with her job.I decide to purchase them for her.  
The cashier looks at me funny when I hand her the box.  
As soon as it's purchased,I hand it to Christina.  
We exit the pharmacy and walk to her apartment.  
She takes her keys out but the door doesn't open when she puts the key in the lock.  
Christina tries again but the door doesn't open.  
She let's out a frustrated sigh.  
We decide to go to my apartment instead.  
When we arrive,the first thing Christina does is take the box and run to the bathroom.  
About 5 minutes later,Christina comes out of the bathroom and sits next to me with a blank expression.  
"So...?"I ask.  
"You're going to be an aunt!"she says happily.I smile and we embrace.  
"Oh shit!"she says getting up,"I'm gonna be late!"  
I know what she's talking about.  
She's gonna be late for work at the spa.I just shake my head.  
I decide that tomorrow I'll go see Max about my job.  
But now,I'm going to visit Uriah and ask him about the party and my coma.  
I arrive in front of his apartment and start knocking.  
It takes about 12 knocks before he opens up.  
"Yes?"he asks.  
"Remember my coma?"I ask.  
He nods slowly and let's me into his apartment.I sit on the couch and he sits next to me.  
"Well,I heard that something I consumed was spiked."I start off."That's what caused my coma."I explain.  
"Really?"he asked kinda surprised.I nod with my lips pressed in a firm line.  
"Do you have any ideas of what food that might have been?"I ask.  
He wipes his palms on his jeans and shakes his head no.I just let out a sigh.  
"Maybe it was one of the drinks?"He suggest not making complete eye contact with me.  
I just nod.  
He seems nervous.  
I decide to leave.I want to get a new tattoo.  
I enter the tattoo parlor and go over to Tori.  
"Hey Tris."she greets me.  
"Hey Tori."I greet her back.  
"Came here for a tattoo or to talk?"she asks.  
"Tattoo."I say.  
"Okay when you have the tattoo you want picked out,let me know."she says warmly before leaving to set up.  
I browse through the designs.  
After about 20 designs,I decide on my own tattoo.  
Tori smiles at my idea and starts to work on it.  
She sticks the needle in my skin and I wait patiently for it to be done.  
It's a heart with an arrow going through it and it's surrounded by flames.  
It's located on my left wrist.  
"Hey Tris,have you thought about working here?"she asks me before I leave.  
"Now I will."I say honestly.  
It might be fun.  
I check the time when I get home.I decide to take a nap.  
I wake up about 2 hours later.  
I check the time again.  
A couple minutes until lunch.  
Like right on cue,my stomach growls.  
I decide to meet up with Christina at the spa.  
When I get there,she is washing her hands.  
"Hey Tris!"She says smiling,"Going to lunch?"  
"Yep."I say popping the p.  
She let's out a low chuckle.  
"Well then,let's go.''she says  
I follow her out of the spa.  
During lunch,Christina announces the official date for her wedding.  
"July 7!"  
I smile.  
She seems very happy.  
Her smile is so big she shows almost all of her perfect teeth.  
Will seems excited too.  
He kisses her cheek.  
"I have the rest of the day off."Tobias whispers in my ear.  
His warm breath tickles my ear.  
I just smile.  
After lunch,Tobias and I decide to watch a movie in my apartment.  
In the middle of the movie,he gets up to go to the bathroom.  
** Tobias  
**I enter the bathroom to pee.  
When I'm done,I wash my hands.  
I notice Tris has an empty toilet paper roll.  
My abnegation side kicks in and I replace it for her.  
While I'm throwing it away for her,I find something that makes me wanna murder somebody.  
**A Pregnancy Test.**_**Positive.**_  
"What the fuck!"I scream.  
There's a knock on the door."Tobias,what's wrong?"Tris asks.  
I swing open the door and push her against the wall.  
Her eyes look hurt and scared.I feel myself fuming right now.  
My jaw is tense and I want to punch the wall.  
"What the hell is this?"I ask quietly,gesturing towards the pregnancy test.  
Her eyes stare into mine but she remains silent.  
Tears start forming in her eyes and she looks away.  
"You could've at least told me.I can help you through this."I say voice softens but it's trembling.I feel like I might break any minute.  
She turns to look at me again."Tobias..."she starts but I cut her off.  
"Look Tris,I gotta go,"I say before sighing,"When you're ready to explain this to me,"I say gesturing towards the stick again,"find me."I say and my voice cracks at the end."Until then,maybe we should stop this.I'm sorry."I finish off.  
My heart aches with pain.  
Why didn't she even tell me?Who the fuck is the father?Where is he?Why isn't he helping her?Is that the only reason why she was dating me?For help?For protection?  
All these question run through my mind as I run out of her apartment.I regret having to do that to her but I just feel so much pain.  
I go to the roof and wait for the train.I need some time alone so I can think.  
The whistle blares as it approaches the compound.I jump into a cart and slide down against the wall.I rest my head in my hands.I let a couple tears escape my eyes.  
_ How could she?_I think to myself.  
_ How could she?  
_**A/N:So...?  
Love me?Hate me?  
R/R.  
PLEASE:)**


	12. Sorry To Bother You

**A/N:Sorry I haven't updated lately.I'll explain why at the end of this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER:DIVERGENT BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH.  
Tris  
** After Tobias leaves,I break.A sob escapes my mouth.I collapse onto the floor and let the tears spill.  
Worst of all,he didn't even let me explain.  
Then again,what would I explain?I promised Christina I wouldn't tell anyone about this.**  
** I get up from the floor and drag myself into the bathroom.I splash my face with cold water.I look up into the mirror to see a make up streaked face with messy tangled hair.I punch the mirror and let out a frustrated sigh.  
My knuckles started bleeding so I washed my hands.I turn the faucet off and walk to my bedroom.  
The water turns pink.I turn the faucet off and go to my bedroom.  
I grab a hair tie and put my hair into a pony tail.I grab my keys and leave my apartment.I need to talk to Christina.  
I head to her apartment completely forgetting that it's kinda late.  
For all I know,she might be sleeping already.I've heard pregnant women sleep a lot.  
I'm about to turn back when I arrive at her door.I start knocking and then there is a scream from the other side of the door.  
"Coming!Just give me a minute!"  
Christina opens the door and her eyes widen.  
"No offence Tris,but you look like crap!What happened?"she asks.  
"Hello to you too."I say sarcastically."BTW,have you seen yourself lately?"  
Seriously.  
She has hair curlers in her hair,her shirt and sweatpants(which are probably Will's)are 2 sizes too big,they don't even match,and she has dark circles under her eyes.  
She rolls her eyes and lets me in.  
"Whatever."she says."But really,what's wrong?You look like you've been crying."she says once we're sitting on the couch.  
I explain everything and she frowns.  
"I am so sorry."she says apologetically."This is all my fault."  
"No it isn't."I say.  
"You know what,tell him that the pregnancy test is him know that he can trust you and he'll forgive you."she starts,"You guys are perfect for each other."she says smiling.  
I nod unconvinced by her small little idea.  
To take my mind off the topic,Christina requests that we watch a movie.  
Again.  
"What movie you wanna watch?"she asks.  
"How about...Home Alone?"I request.  
It was made what?80-100 years ago.  
"Sure."  
She puts the movie on and makes popcorn.  
At first I can't stop thinking about how I'm going to explain everything to Tobias.  
After a while I stated to get interested in the movie and completely forgot about him.  
When the movie is over,Christina asks me to help her clean up.I groan but do it anyways.  
When I leave,I walk back to my apartment.I get my keys out and insert them in the lock.  
It takes me a couple of tries since it's so dark.I enter and head straight to my bedroom.I instantly fall asleep when my head touches the pillow.  
**-PAGE BREAK-**  
I wake up kinda late the next morning.I hurry to take a shower and then get out.I put on a black blouse with a belt that has a bow on it and skinny black leather pants.I put on my black boots and glance at the clock._7:45am._15 minutes 'till breakfast.  
I quickly put my hair into a messy bun,not even caring enough to untangle it.I add a black bow headband to match my clothes and to keep my hair from sticking up in the front.I apply my make up quickly and look at the clock again.  
I sigh._7:56am._  
I put on a pair of diamond earrings(thank you Christina),my favorite necklace(from Caleb),and a couple of bracelets on each arm(thanks me).  
When I am ready,I grab my keys and leave.I walk to the dining hall when I bump into someone which makes me stumble back and fall.I look up to see Max as surprised as me.  
"Tris,have you thought about your job yet?"he asks helping me up.  
"Yeah.I was going to see you later to talk to you about it."I say remembering I was.  
He nods and says,"Okay."  
I keep walking towards the dining hall and arrive late at my table.I decide to sit between Will and Marlene.  
They all greet me with warm smiles and,"Hey."  
"We heard about what happened."Uriah says.  
"Christina told us."Will says.  
"We feel sorry."Marlene says.  
_ Great.  
More people to pity me._  
I just sigh.I notice that for the first time,Shauna and Zeke aren't kissing,talking,or even sitting together.  
I'm not the only one that notices because Uriah asks,"Did I miss something here?"he asks pointing at them.  
"Nothing except we decided we needed a break."Zeke snaps coldly before storming out.  
** Tobias  
** After returning to the compound yesterday,I decided to visit Bella.I hadn't seen her in almost a month.  
_I arrive at her apartment and knock on the door.  
It creaks open to reveal a tall guy with short black hair and hazel eyes.  
"Hello,who are you?"he asks,a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"I'm Four."I say."Bella's brother."I snap.  
"Oh...you must be Tobias."he starts,"Isabella has mentioned you a couple of times."he says letting me in.  
"My name is Jake."he introduces himself."I'm her husband."he says before going into a bedroom down the hall.I sit on the couch and wait patiently.  
That guy,Jake,he sounds familiar.  
They're married.**Married**.How did I not know about this?I'm her** brother** for gods sake.  
Wait,didn't she date a guy named Jake?And the night before truth or dare.  
The memory of the noises stands fresh in my mind making me disgusted.  
When she comes out of her room,I see she has had a makeover.  
Her hair is shorter and has purple,pink,and blue streaks in it.I think she got taller.  
"Hey."I say.  
"Hey!Toby"she screams excitedly into my ear as we embrace.  
(When I met her,we gave eachother nick names.  
Tobias=Toby  
Isabella=Bella.)  
Jake says he has to go to work.  
He kisses Bella and leaves.  
"Anyways,how have you been?It's been almost a month since we seen each other,"she starts,"Why do you seem sad?"she asks concerned.  
I explain everything that has happened over the last month.A frown appears on her face.  
"Oh..."she says,"I'm sorry to hear that."  
After hanging out for a while,I decided to go home.I felt really exhausted.I was sure I would fall asleep when I got home.I was right.  
_ This morning,in the control room,I noticed Zeke was acting unusual.  
He seemed depressed and was all quiet.  
"What's wrong man?What happened?"I ask.  
"Going through the same thing as you."he says sadly.  
I must look puzzled because he explain,"Heart break."he says.  
"I'm single."he pauses,"Single as you."he finishes.  
** A/N:So...?Do you guys like it?  
Did some of you forget about Bella?She was in the first couple of chapters.  
What about the fact that she's married?Isn't it interesting?  
(BTW,sorry it's kinda short.  
It's mostly a filler for the next events.)  
Okay.I'll stop stalling.I haven't updated because I've been lazy.  
Also because I've been busy.  
Playing the violin,my singing lessons,homework,and studying for my exams and tests.  
Anyways,R/R.  
Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
:)(:**


	13. A Turn Of Events

** A/N:I do not own Divergent.  
My name isn't Veronica Roth.  
Or is it?It's Not.  
On with the story...  
Tris  
** After breakfast,I decide that since I have nothing do,my friends are working,and I to choose my job,to visit Max.  
I enter his office to find him sorting through a pile of papers.  
He obviously doesn't notice me so I walk towards him quietly.  
"Umm...I came to choose my job."I say causing him to look up from the papers on his desk.  
He muttered out something unaudioable for me to hear.  
"It's about time Tris."he says walking over to a file opens the drawer and looks through the 'p' names.  
"Aha."he says.  
"Here it."he says lifting up my file in victory."Prior."  
He sits back as his desk and looks through the file.  
"Abnegation transfer?1st place in rankings?Is that right?"he asks looking back up.  
"That's correct."I say confidently.  
"Alright then Tris Prior,your job choices are:  
Leader in training  
Faction ambassador  
Work in the pit  
That's like the tattoo parlor,shops,spa,ect."he finishes.  
"I want to work in the tattoo parlor."  
He writes something down and then turns his attention back to me."Alright then."he says.  
"You'll start your working in about 3-4 weeks."he says,"Your shift is from 1pm-6pm."  
"Why do I have to wait so long?"  
"Renovations."  
"Oh."  
He ushers me out when a _girl_ walks in.  
Why am I calling her a _girl_?  
She looks more like a slut to me.  
She's wearing a really mini skirt that barely covers her ass,a tight strapless tank top that only covers her chest area,and really tall heels.  
To be exact,6 inches tall.  
I just walk out with my lips in a firm line.I supress the urge to shake my head in annoyance and punch her as she shoves my shoulder when she walks by me.  
I decide to talk to Four,I mean Tobias.  
After thinking it over,I think that it's best that I clear things out with him.I actually want a chance with him.  
I walk down the hallways towards his apartment.I take a wrong turn and end up in the pit again.I start walking again until I run into a horrible scene.  
I find him and Shauna having a full make out session.  
He pushes her against the wall and I hear him groan.A single tear escapes my eyes.  
_ I knew it_.I thought._He was just using me.  
_ I turn around and run towards Christina's apartment.  
On the way there,my vision turns blurry as my eyes overflow with tears.  
They run down my cheeks.  
_Good thing I wore waterproof make up.  
_ I remember that Christina's shift won't end until another 15 minutes.  
Who cares?I can wait.  
I get there and stand in front of her door.  
The door opens and Christina stands there surprised,"Tris?"  
"Umm...Christina I thought you were at work,"I say before pausing to sniff,"I came to talk to you again."  
"Come in."she says stepping aside to let me in.  
"Before I begin,how come you're not at work?"  
"Because I got sick so they send me home early."she says annoyed.  
"Okay now spill,you look like you've been crying."she says before yawning,"Again."she adds.  
I explain how I went to talk to Four only to find him kissing Shauna.  
Ugh.  
Just thinking about it makes me want to cry.I know all I'm doing is earning more pity from Christina but she's my best friend and I trust her.  
"You think he was using you?"she asks after a while.  
"Well,he did get Zeke and Shauna to break up."  
"But he seemed so happy with you."  
"Yeah,and he seemed so scary during initiation."I retort sartastically.  
"Seriously Tris."she says.  
All I can do is sigh.  
Why does she make things so hard for me?  
"Okay,how 'bout we go to the bar tonight so you can loosen up?"she suggests.  
"Are you crazy?Last time I got drunk,I ended up in a coma!"I scream.  
"Yes,but it was spiked by someone unknown!"she screams back."BTW,we still have to find out who."  
I think for a couple minutes of other thoughts that come to my mind.  
"Aha!You can't drink!You're pregnant!"I scream in defence.  
"See,I won't drink,you will."  
I sigh in defeat."Fine."  
**A/N:Sorry that it's**** so short.  
It's like another filler.  
R/R.  
Plz...**


	14. Drink Away My Feelings

**A/N:There's an important notice at the end of this chapter.  
*Disclaimer:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.(BTW,I heard book #3 is called Allegiant.  
Or something like that.  
Wait,what's that?You already knew?Too bad.)  
Tris  
** After about 3 hours,Christina and I start getting ready.  
We spent the afternoon just hanging out and she did my nails and gave me a facial massage.  
She really has learned a lot from working at the spa.  
For herself,Christina chooses a black sweetheart dress with low heels.  
Her medium length hair is in a side ponytail that reveals her new dangling diamond earrings.  
Her make up is outstanding.  
There isn't a single smudge on her face.  
"Don't just sit around!Let's get you ready!"she exclaims lifting me off the couch.  
I groan.I don't really want to go.I just agreed that I'd go so she'd shut up.  
And if she didn't just go on talking,she'd probably take me shopping too.  
We walk to my apartment to get me "dolled up" as she puts it.  
She sprints towards my room,almost falling on her face because of the heels.  
"Oh my gosh,are you okay?"I ask through laughter.  
"Yeah,I'm fine."she says walking towards my room.I walk behind her and stand near my bed while she looks through my wardrobe."Hmm..."  
"Wear this."she says tossing me something.  
It's a dress.  
It's a single strap dress with shiny gems going down the side.  
It's black like everything else in dauntless.I put it on and it's shorter than mid thigh.  
Plus,it really squeezes my body.,showing off the little figure I have.  
Christina searches through my shoes and let's out an,"Ooooh."  
_Please don't let them be __**the shoes.  
**__ Please.  
Please.  
Please.  
They can't be._I think to myself.  
To my displease,they are.  
They're're the 6 inch black heels with spikes at the bottom of each of the heels.I put them on and Christina walks over to me.  
We look the same height.  
Her eyes widen when she comes face to face with me.  
Literally.  
She tells me that she has to do my hair and make up so I sit on the bed.  
She does a half up do on my hair and adds my black bow clip to it.  
She glances at the clock on my night stand._9:47 pm._  
Christina moves on to make up.  
She does the basics because we don't have much time.A little bit of a rosy pink blush,black eyeliner,grayish blackish eye shadow,and a pink lip gloss.  
When I'm ready,we look at ourselves in my full length mirror.  
I finally look 16.  
Christina has magical powers.  
It scares me.  
**-PAGE BREAK-  
** We leave the apartment exactly at _10:02 pm._I keep stumbling in my heels until it comes to the point where I want to take them off and throw them across the hall.  
By the time when we get to the pit,I'm used to walking in them.  
Every boy we pass stares at us.  
Mostly me.  
Some guys even made the "call me" signal with there hands.I giggled.  
Christina smirked and I just smiled.  
An actual smile.  
Not a fake one.A real one.  
We entered the bar with the music blasting through the place.I think I'll end up deaf if they make it any louder.  
Christina pulls me over to the actual bar.  
She tells the bartender that she won't be drinking,only me.  
He nods and brings me a beer bottle.I carefully take a sip out of it.  
It's been a long time since I've drunk alcohol.  
After a couple more sips,I gulp it down.I drink another bottle and another.  
And about 4 more,I felt tipsy.I saw a tall figure coming towards me.I can't make out who it is 'till he's near me.  
It's Zeke.

"Hey..."I slur.  
"Wanna dance?"he slurs back.  
I nod my head making me a bit dizzy.  
From the corner of my eye,I see Christina smirking.I give her a look but she just turns to the bartender and asks for a water bottle.  
Zeke extends his arms towards me and I take them to help me stand up.  
We walk over to the dance floor and an old song,"Scream and Shout" comes on.  
We start screaming and jumping around with everyone else.I laugh and then loose my balance and almost fall.  
To my relief,he catches me.  
Our breath mix and we kiss.  
It's not a normal kiss,but it's a passionate one.  
It turns into a full make out session.  
When we pull apart,some people are staring at us.I start getting dizzy again and we decide to sit down.

Zeke and I go over to the stools and take a seat.I notice Christina is gone.  
Nowhere to be seen.  
Shit.  
The bartender gets me a water bottle,which I drink quickly.  
Zeke decides to take me back to my apartment and I agree.  
We somehow manage to get there without tripping over our feet.  
When we arrive outside my door,he leans in,cups my face,and kisses me.I wrap both my hands around his neck and he pushes me against the door and I give him my keys.  
He opens the door and we tumble inside.  
He kicks the door closed and carries me over to the couch.  
We keep kissing until his lips move towards my neck and collar bone.  
My fear takes over and I shove him off me.

"I'm sorry."I say softly.  
He sighs."No,I'm sorry."he begins,"We both know we were looking for a distraction."  
I nod in agreement.A yawn escapes my lips and he chuckles.I glare at him.  
"Isn't it past you're bedtime,stiff?"he jokes around.  
I glance at the time.  
My vision is still blurry,so it's either _12:23 am _or _12:32 am_  
I turn back to Zeke who is trying to keep his eyes open.I laugh internally.  
He notices that I try to contain laughter and gives me an odd look.  
"You know what,since I'm so nice,I'll let you crash here with one condition."I say grinning.  
"Which is..."he asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't kiss me.I'll admit,you're a good kisser but kissing you is like kissing my brother."I say.  
He smirks."Oh really."he kisses my cheek and I punch his arm playfully.  
"Yes really,"I say through another yawn."Night Zeke."  
"Night Tris."  
I turn back and head towards my room.  
I wobble there and fall flat on the bed.I felt exhausted.  
I hate too much drama.  
I hate to admit it,but I'm still a teenager,no matter how young I may look.I fall asleep instantly without bothering to take off the heels.  
** Tobias(This is while Tris is still at the bar.)  
**I decide to go to the bar.  
After leaving the control room,Shauna appeared at my apartment door,and she started kissing me.I kissed her back and I know it's wrong,but I ask her to be my girlfriend.  
She smiled and I smiled back."Okay,but I got go back to my apartment and sleep.I have to wake up early tomorrow."I nod and she leaves.  
I think over what I've done.  
For one I'm gonna loose Tris forever,and now probably Zeke.I really need to distract myself from everything.  
I enter the bar to find Tris and Zeke dancing.  
_No big deal.  
They're friends anyway._I think to myself.  
Then she loses her balance and almost falls.  
Zeke catches her in his arms and then...  
I can't believe what I see in front of me.  
They kiss.  
No wonder Zeke and Shauna broke up.  
He must be the fucking father of Tris' baby.I get a 6 pack of beer and then head back to my apartment.  
After I drink them,the scene in the bar rushes back to me.I punch the wall and throw a glass picture frame of me with all my fiends from this year's initiation across the room.  
It shatters into a million pieces.  
I remember having a bottle of wine in my cabinet.I take out the bottle and drink from it.  
I finish the bottle and then rush to the bathroom.  
My guts spill into the toilet and I sink down to my knees.I step into the tub fully clothed and turn the cold shower on.I let myself get soaked in water.  
After a while,I turn off the water and get out of the tub.  
My shoes make wet footprints on the floor when I walk.I go to my room and sink down to the floor.I stare at the wall._Fear God Alone._  
Maybe I should change it.  
_Fear Life Alone._  
Or even better,  
_Fear Girls Alone.  
_ I get my music player and scroll down the playlist.I put on the song that expresses my mood right now.  
_Space Bound_ by _Eminem.  
_I have no idea why but I sing along a little on some parts.  
"_We touch,I feel a rush,we clutch it isn't much but it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust,it's torturous,you must be a sorcererous cause you just did the impossible,gained my trust  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__And love is 'evol' spell it backwards I'll show ya'  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**_ _I show no emotion what so ever  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__It's like an explosion everytime I hold ya' wasn't jokin' when I told ya' you take my breath away  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**_ _I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin' right at you,right at you  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__ And I'm aimin' right at you,right at you right at you  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__My body aches when I ain't with you,I have zero strength  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__ I wasn't lookin' when I stumlbed on to you must have been fate  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin right at you,right at you  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__ I'm aimin' right at you,right at you right at you  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__I love you so much it hurts,never mistreated you once,I poured my heart out to you,let down my down my gaurd swear to god  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__Drop to my knees and I'm pleadin',I'm trying to stop you from leavin'  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__ Tears stream down both of my cheeks,then I let you go  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__ And I would have did anything for you to show you how much I adored you__**  
**__ But it's over now it's too late to save our love  
__**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**__I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon and I'm aimin' right at you,right at you  
Two hundred-fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June and I'm so lost without you,without you without you."  
_The song ends and I fall asleep on the floor.  
**A/N:Before the special notice,  
****()()()=I'm skipping some**** lyrics.****  
**

**The notice:I'm making a goal for you guys,I need 100 reviews 'till my next update.**

** *100th reviewer will receive a special preview of chapter 15.**


	15. Important Notice Do Not Ignore Or Else

**A/N:I'm changing the goal to 75 reviews.  
Making it easier for you,harder for me.  
** ** But as long as you read my story and fave,follow,review.  
I'm fine with typing up many chapters.  
*That means my 75th reviewer will get the special preview of chapter 15.**


	16. Another Important Notice

**A/N:So the 75th reviewer was a guest reader.  
** ** Thank you ****_Amanda_**** for reviewing my story.  
I'm sorry you can't get the preview.  
I'm gonna change it again.  
This time I want it to be 80 reviews.  
*80th reviewer will get special preview.  
Again sorry to my 75th reviewer,****Amanda****.  
Good luck to you other guys and gals.  
Till my next update.  
Peace out girl scout or boy scout.**


End file.
